


Dark Temptation-Art

by GQD, minntea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Art, Charles and Raven are engaged, Erik is an opera singer, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Raven are engaged, but to Charles Raven is more like a little sister than a lover. He thought he would keep it to himself and let things be, until he meets Erik, the talented opera singer, who then manages to get a spot in Charles’ life, teaching him not only about opera, but something dark and tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Temptation-Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minntea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/gifts).



> Accompanied artwork masterpost for Minty's fic: [Dark Temptation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/914335/chapters/1772600)  
> Please note that these artworks contain spoilers, NSFW elements, view at your own risk!

 

 

 

**_"Only one request Charles- Why didn’t you listen to me?"_ **


End file.
